


Isn't it crystal   clear?

by Pokkorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokkorin/pseuds/Pokkorin
Summary: This is going to get lemony, if you don't like this type of writing style please turn back now.





	1. Chapter 1

You were not noticed by the people, you were not needed either, at least not like him. Such a quiet life you lived in the country side of insomnia, mind you, you were born before the wall was built, before the Royal family ruled. You are a spirit, no you are not dead, very much alive, born from a single tear of a human longing for love, companionship. This human i speak of is nothing more than a lonely old man living on the outskirts of a small village. This man was your creator, he molded and raised you into the amazing little thing you are today. But, with mortality, also comes an end to life, leaving you, the lonely one in the end. Now here we are fast forwarding a few thousand years into the future, facing a not yet concrete idea of a kingdom and a single family whom will rule it all. You were bored, you saw it all, seen everyone's little habits from inside out, the way they walked to the way they breathed just ultimately put you into boredom. You came to accept why you did not succumb to the same fate as all the living creatures on this planet eventually had to face. That did not mean that you understood why, you just accepted your fate, knowing you are different.

Anyways, you lived peacefully creating herbal remedies for those who have fallen ill, besides, you lived long enough to know each plant on this planet. This was something you were exceptionally good at, and only you, nobody else can name each plant and make it into something that could heal. At least you paved the way for many others to follow into the same research field, You recorded everything, anonymously of course. You would sit in your little home shop testing out each plant, until this man came waltzing in. He stood in the door frame quietly, hoping you would notice his presence, you just carried on silently with what you were doing. You looked up for a moment to notice the man, and you recognized him, you know remember him coming into your little shop for the past year, at least once a week.

"It's exceptionally quiet in here as always, i see." The young violet hair coloured man stated, with a small smile on his lips.

"indeed it is." You muttered quietly, too quiet that this man had to almost read your lips. You looked up at him and made eye contact, 'He's just some boring old mortal,' you thought to yourself. Plants were your joy, they would not leave you, you enjoyed your time spent with plants and other different herbs. You could find a new plant every other day and be enthralled with it, enamored, they kept you busy, your mind clouded.

"This place is a nice place to come to when i need silence. I hope you do not mind me coming here in search for this silence?" The man quietly stated as he let himself in, taking off his heavy swallow-tailed coat.

"I do not mind, make yourself at home if you wish." You smiled a bit, pointing at the chair that is sitting across from you, on the other side of the table you are working at. "If you want i can make you a herbal tea, cold or warm it is my pleasure." The man looked quiet surprised at your sudden interaction, even though he had been coming here for about a year now, this was the most effort you put into a conversation with him. You got up and walked over to your little bar area, it had some wooden stools perched in front, you would serve some herbal teas here from time to time.

"I think ill take it warm, that way i can wait until it becomes cold. I'm not in any of a hurry to get out of here, but of course i will take my leave whenever you require me to, just say those words." The Man said gently while placing his chin in his hand and steadily watched you. He adored the way you short hair moved when you walked, you always kept yourself composed, gentle,and quiet.

"Alright, i suppose you don't mind bitter tasting things, ill make it extra potent." You smiled as a small blush adorned your cheeks. immediately the man's face twisted as if he tasted something extremely sour.

"If you don't mind, i'm a bit of a sweet tooth, could you maybe make it taste.. less bitter?" he stated hoping you were only joking about making the tea's bitterness extra potent. He secretly enjoyed the small talk with you, he enjoyed this atmosphere. After a few minutes of watching you in silence, you walked over with your grace and gently placed the tea in front of him.

"Extra sweet, just for you, sir." You jokingly bowed, as if you were bowing to a king. "Go ahead, try it.I made this tea especially for you, sometimes when you would come into the shop, i would noticed you seemed a little fatigued. Dark circles around your eyes, you would also breathe a little heavier than usual. I do hope you enjoy." You give him a smile before settling back down into your chair.

"Just.. for me?" He whispered, touched by the gesture, touched by the fact that you noticed his condition without ever saying a word to him all this time. "You can call me Ardyn, and thank you miss i appreciate it."

"________, that's my name. " You replied, not wanting to leave him without a proper name to call you. You had to admit, you enjoyed Ardyn's company, it wasn't like anything you have experienced before, you felt a bit happy to have him around.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl. I am enjoying this tea very much, i am not a tea drinker, i do not fancy the stuff they serve back at the castl-" He suddenly cut himself off, he peered into your curious eyes. You would never push anyone into talking about something they so much pleased not to talk about, so you just let it slide.

"Make sure you drink it all, if you want to come by a few times a week i can serve you this drink, which i hope it will improve your health." You smiled lightly while playing with the Gladiolus flower that was in your hand.

" I appreciate the invitation, i will gladly accept. I will drop by on the account that i am not too busy. But with this, i must depart it is almost time for me to retire for the night. I do wish to come again." Ardyn got up slowly and gave a little courteous bow before putting on his anorak back on. You agreed it was almost getting dark out, you were a bit disappointed that the man had to leave.

"I will be looking forward to your next visit, Ardyn. Please do take care." You stood up as well before escorting him to the door and giving him a bright smile which held a little bit of red on your cheeks. And with that, he left. You looked around at your surroundings, it felt a little lonely and quiet. The silence which you so accepted and lived with for all these years have suddenly become so cold and lonely all because of him.


	2. I can't find the words

Time continues as you wait each day patiently, waiting for Ardyns return to your little shop, day dreaming about him and his character. He was quite a man, so electric, and charismatic, he made you feel calm when you are with him. You sat at your wooden desk staring at the potted plant that lay before you, thinking about him and how soft his hair seemed. You noticed this, you noticed how this man affected your very behaviour, and this wasn't like you at all. Just as you were in a deep thought you heard the bells that lay gently above your door sway to create that pleasant noise you have been waiting for. You had gotten up so abruptly that the desk had shaken from your sudden jolt, almost knocking over your potted roses. Quickly trying to contain yourself you ran out to the front part of your emporium, peeking your dainty little head around the corner only to see Ardyn standing there. 'Ardyn.. Ardyn!' You had the sudden realization it was your new friend standing there waiting to be greeted by you, you rushed over with a twinkle in your eye that best served as a smile in his eyes.

"Good afternoon Ardyn, it's a pleasure to see you again!" You practically shouted out in desperation, slightly hoping he didn't notice it like that.

"As to you my dear, I do hope you slept well," He responded with a courteous bow and a kind smile on his face. "You know i do have some questions i need to ask you this time around, i do hope you answer them honestly." You were a little confused by his sudden action, but none the less you walked over to him and offered to hang up his coat, within a moment he had removed his coat and placed it in your arms.

"Sure, not a problem, what would you like to ask me?" you walked over to where he was going to sit down, you could see the seriousness he was containing behind his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the star scourge? would you happen to have any remedies to help ease the pain for my patients?" he soften his gaze towards you, ambitiously waiting for your response.

"Um, i'm sorry Ardyn, i have not heard of such a thing. For as you see i live on the outskirts of this village and rarely leave this area. From time to time i'll travel to another village in hopes of discovering a new plant or running into another merchant herbalist. But you need something for your 'patients,' do you happen to be a doctor of some sort?" You tilted your head in confusion, hoping to know more about this mysterious man who makes your head spin.

"I'm not quite a doctor, you see, i'm just a wandering traveler, i do reside in this town, but when i do embark on my journey, i do leave for a week or two at most. I do like to help people that require assistance on my way, but most of them suffer from a condition known as 'Star scourge'. Perhaps i can explain it to you at another time, for i came here only to see you." Crimson red had spread across your face, not a single being as ever said that to you, except the old man who had wished for you.

Hours had passed since Ardyn had dropped in to visit you and your shop, the both of you spent most of your time talking about plants and different ways of healing the sick. A burst of euphoria had entered you as your continuous flow of knowledge overwhelmed Ardyn, this was the first time in a long time that someone would sit and listen to you talk about plants with extreme pride. Unfortunately with all that pride and knowledge comes a realization, was Ardyn just using you? All humans are like that, greedy and always wanting more than they should have, was this man really like that? Ardyn noticed that, your sudden silence after all of your conversations, he noticed you had gotten quiet and started spacing out. After noticing this Ardyn reached out and gently placed his hand on top of yours, he took your hand and guided it towards his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Your hands are as soft as i'd imagine, they also smell of fresh roses." This immediately snapped you out of your deep thoughts, not knowing what to say or do next was of real concern to you. Instead you got up straight out of your chair and grabbed his hand to signal him to follow you. He did not hesitate to follow you as you lead him to the back of your shop and out a back door, like the curious man Ardyn was he picked up his pace to catch up with you. Silently you opened the door to your little greenhouse behind your shop, he passed through and stood next to you.

"I come here every morning and tend to these plants, there is where i grow Barberry, and the Acai plants are over here, the velvet leaf is also known as 'Cissampelos pareira', but i could go all day naming and listing the plants to you. What i really brought you out here for is, well, if you are ever in need of something medicinal, please you can come to me, i'd love to help you out." This was your first ever real friend in hundreds of years, of course you couldn't find the words to say with a straight face, you were so happy to have met him.

"Very kind of you, my dear. I will be sure to come to you if i am need of anything, but wasn't that what i was doing even before we became acquainted." immediately feeling stupid for all this you covered your face with your hands and felt immense shame. Feeling his hands grab yours, he uncovered your face and planted a soft kiss on your forehead, not sure what he was trying to pull today. "if you don't mind, maybe next time i drop by, we can go out town, don't you feel a bit lonely and isolated here my dear? " He then pulled you into a hug, Ardyn was a fairly tall man, so you just rested your head on his chest, you could hear his heart beat.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." You continued to rest your head upon his chest, savouring the fresh, minty fragrance that "You're my first friend in a long time, i would enjoy that." Ardyn, feeling slightly discouraged by the word 'friend', pulled back slowly and regained his composure.

"I do apologize for my unruly actions today miss I insist I won't push my boundaries again, without your permission of course." he smiled down at you, placing his gloved hand onto his chest, almost as if he was making a promise but also making it known this wasn't the last time he would try this.

Now that you really had a good look at him, you noticed the way he dressed did really seem like he came from royalty, not that it mattered much to you anyways. Also his soft hair adorning his almond coloured skin was something you didn't notice either, and no plant you have ever seen could come to a close to a beautiful comparison to his amber-green eyes. Ardyn did seem to be still pretty young, in his mid twenties if you guessed right. You walked him back to the front of the shop, again where he announced that he was taking his leave. Feeling disappointed once more you handed him his coat and said your farewell, where you would patiently wait for his next return.


	3. Realgar

Continuing your daily routine awaiting his arrival each day, contemplating what day he will show up on, hoping it is sometime soon. Days turned into weeks, and despairingly slow weeks turned into months which turned into ten years since you have seen the man who promised to visit you every week. in frustration, of feeling lied to, feeling betrayed you ran to your desk and smashed the the newly discovered plant named Arnellia whom you named after him. This beautiful plant who once stood vibrant and tall now lay broken with glass remains of the pot scattered around it, such a pitiful sight it beheld. Small streams of tears stained your cheeks and reddened your eyes as you stare hatefully at the plant who lies helpless beneath you. Suddenly you heard the door slam open in urgency, you quickly ran over to see Ardyn standing there, breathing heavily, a pained look overwhelming in his eyes. This man who you last saw ten years ago has aged, he was no longer the young man that you were used to seeing. His facial hair was very prominent and his shoulders became much more broad, his features also seemed very tired.

"I have no time to explain, please forgive me for my sudden absence. I must leave this country at once, I'm taking a chance but, would you come with me? " Dumbfounded, you continue to stare at Ardyn and try to comprehend his impossible request. 

"You can't possibly expect me to forgive and believe you now, after all the pain and sorrow your absence brought to me." you voice barely projected across the room to him.

" In all honesty, i don't expect you to come with me, we barely know each other. But.. I have to leave this place as soon as i can, I wont ever be returning, meaning i won't ever see you again. " His words had shot an arrow into your heart, never seeing Ardyn again would of been okay if he didn't show up to your shop in the dead of night. You were hesitant because you barely knew this man, would it be worth it to leave all your knowledge and precious plants behind for a man you didn't know? Your feet had started to move before your brain could register what you were doing next, running straight for the man you missed, and longed for. This was the first time in your unbearably long life that you decided to take a huge risk, Ardyn recognized the gleaming smile you wore on your face. Understanding and taking that smile as a 'yes', he grabbed on to your smaller hand and started running, not looking back at the place in which you loved.

Running towards the forest close to your house, you could see a gathering of people and in their hands they held torches. Not quite sure what is going on and feeling a bit panicked, you decided to ask him about everything later. You started feeling uneasy, you know this part of the forest and how unstable the ground is. Ardyn kept running, you tried to stop him, or tell him to slow down, but to no avail you words fell on deafened ears. You could feel the ground start crumble beneath your feet, you instinctively let go of Ardyn, not wanting him to get trapped in the landslide along with you. Immediately Ardyn felt you letting go of his hand, he had turned around to see where you went only to witness your body slamming and and smashing against the small cliff that he failed to notice earlier. To his horror he realized how dark it was as he tried to make his way down to, several minutes felt like several hours to him as he searched for you in the darkness. Trying to feel his way slowly down to the bottom his heart had started to race, only then Ardyn realized how far down this fall must of been for you. Ardyn stopped in his tracks when his eyes finally recognized your lifeless figure, seeing how still you were laying worried him the most at this moment in time. 

"_______!" He called your name, but with no response he ran over and knelt next to you, holding your body up into his chest. "No, no, no, i'm so sorry." he sobbed as he held your soft face in his hand, squeezing you he hoped you would wake up, tell him 'it's okay' once more. To his surprise he felt your body shatter, he opened his eyes to see bright fragments floating around him. You were no longer in his sight, he started panicking and wondering where you could of gone to. Once the fragments dispersed his eyes locked on a beautiful crystal, lying where your body once lay. This crystal was fairly big it fit in the palm of his hand, feeling the magnificent energy radiating from this little stone, he held on to it and took off into the forest.

Ardyn had been walking for what seemed like hours, feeling the guilt of your death weigh heavy in the back of his mind he eventually came into a solemn looking tavern. It was oddly placed outside of the next town, it seemed like a good place to rest for the remainder of the night. 

"one room please, sir." Ardyn said softly as he slowly put the total amount of Gil onto the counter, the tavern owner seemed more interested in the gleaming crystal Ardyn had in his hand.

"That is a beautiful Realgar Crystal you have there, son. I couldn't of imagine where you would pick up one of those these days, assuming it is authentic." Said the old man with a wooden pipe in his mouth as he began to collect Ardyn's money off of the counter. " Realgar is a crystal healing tool said to be excellent for healing past traumas where memories have been suppressed. This reflection of our true hidden selves can also bring calm acceptance of our selves and personal compassion. At least that is what i have heard about it, my great grandfather had specialized in such healing techniques when he was a young man, left many great books. I'm sure your tired of this old man rambling on, i'll show you to your room now." 

Following the old man Ardyn gave him his thanks and departed into the room, for which he so long yearned for. Placing the Realgar crystal on the left side of him on the soft bed, Ardyn turned on his right side and prepared for a much needed slumber after the night he had. 

Waking up to feel the sunlight of the new day brush against his skin, warm and inviting he slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the bright room. 

"It's about time you woke up mister, can you please tell me where i am?" Remembering the past events that occurred last night, hearing a mysterious voice in his room when he clearly remembered retiring to bed alone, he shot up and looked at the pretty face who occupied his bed. This woman was laying where the Realgar crystal once lie, noticing the lack of clothes she had on, Ardyn hastily covered her up with the bed sheets. 

"I thought...you had died.?" The words had struggled to surface from his throat, panicking a little from excitement and stress. "Last night, i saw you die! why are you here? how are you alive? Well i am not one to talk, i should be dead after my past events over the course of the past three months" 

"what are you talking about? who are you? who am i...?" She asked, looking sad and confused. "I don't remember anything, all i can recall is waking up right here, next to you. Tell me who am i?" 

"You're ______." Ardyn barely whispered. Not knowing why you couldn't remember who you are and how you were here with him had barely crossed his mind at this moment. Knowing that he who has become accursed shouldn't doubt for a fact that it wasn't you. Feeling slightly bad for lying to you he leaned in closer to you and embraced you in a hug, with a deep breath he whispered in your ear, " You have finally come back to me, my precious wife." Knowing his feelings for you were real, were true, he didn't hesitate at all to finish his sentence. Ardyn only visited the shop during that year before he engaged you in conversation only to come see you. he would come into the shop and sit with you in silence, watching you become engulfed in whatever activity you were working on. He fell in love with you more and more each time he had visited your shop. Knowing now that you were alive, maybe you were the Realgar crystal this whole time, Was it possible that you had been reborn? Had you forgotten all the memories and feelings that your past self remembered, was all of your herbalist knowledge erased as well? Ardyn continued to hold you in his arms, not letting go his eyes slowly started to become dark and impure, knowing you would continue to be reborn even if you die was a blessing to him now. He wouldn't have to spend his immortality alone, if need be he would mold you into the perfect person he could never become each time you died. All these dark thoughts had continued to race through his accursed mind, he couldn't stop at this point if he wanted to. Felling your hands wrap around his neck, feeling you touch him brought him out of his wicked thoughts. Ardyn couldn't believe what he had become, he was slowly starting to hate himself. 

"So you're my husband? I don't remember anything of our time before today, but i promise i will find a way to fall in love with you all over again, i won't abandon you." Ardyn began to cry, not sobbing, but gentle tears ran down his face as you gave you a warm smile. Even though he lied about your false marriage, never managed to give you the whole truth about his sudden disappearance and his reason for fleeing the country. This man felt lucky to have someone so pure as you by his side, could you help heal his broken soul, you were his Realgar crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get lemony, if you don't like this type of writing style please turn back now.

                        Unsightly Crystal

There was nothing more that Ardyn could need in his life as long as you were by his side. For the man couldn't handle eternal immortality all by himself, it would truly become boring after a few centuries. Taking each step, each breath by his side, you would follow this man to the end of the earth. Something about him made you feel so relaxed and secure but he also felt so familiar and comfortable to you. You couldn't remember anything of your past life, that is what he called it, you would die, then be reborn from the crystal you were made from. Ardyn would tell you about the person you used to be, although not too far off you still had the same personality, except you were much more open to human interaction and intimate encounters. You still hadn't figured out why you were continuously existing without aging, but that's you on the other hand...Ardyn. This man posed a great deal of questions, you also wondered why he wasn't aging. Together you both watched times change, eras die with new ones reborn, it only made you question if he was like you? What were you like before, was the life you had before your original one, was it possible you had many and not known of it? Well Ardyn can only claim he knew the one before the personality you had came to be now, but beyond that he wouldn't know. Which also struck many different worries inside of Ardyn, he was truly worried that you had been alone for a long time before he had met you, how long did you suffer in solitude? Unfortunately he would never know the answer to his question.

Perched up onto an open style window, you watched as the rain outside poured from the sky so loud you could barely hear your own thoughts. Lighting adorned by thunder constantly striking from the sky, was the only thing that could clear your head of unnecessary past thoughts.

"My lady, should I request the Chancellor's presence, you seem a bit worried as of late?" The young raven haired man had asked you with an intense worry in his voice as he stood behind you watching you resist the urge to become lost in thought.

"That is alright, Kenji, I am more worried that my husband had assigned me a guard to stay by my side. This is unnecessary, if you want to leave you're more than free to."

You could hear a small chuckle come from behind you, "I like spending time in your company miss, so I do not mind standing beside you at all times during the day." Infact, Kenji enjoyed his time with you, he loved watching you almost if you were a rare flower surrounding by unwanted weeds. Of course he couldn't very well tell you his feeling for you, the Chancellor would have him executed with a second thought. Ardyn was a scary man among the imperial guards, no one had dared to cross that man's path. As with you as his known beloved, he couldn't very well leave you alone and exposed when he himself was out causing havoc. Ardyn couldn't handle it if you had become reborn again, watching you continuously lose your self, lose who he fell in love with for the 2nd time would very well crush his soul. 

"Kenji, I want to retire to my room, could you walk me there?" You asked with a very tired look in your eyes, you felt utterly exhausted as of late. Kenji didn't hesitate as he waited for you to get up and started heading towards the door. Walking down the Grand Hall behind you was his favorite part of the day, watching your shoulder length hair gently graze your shoulders as you walked excited him. He loved watching the way your arms swayed from side to side as you took each step, and how your fingers would push strands of hair behind your ears. Since Ardyn was still situated to be by the empire's side at all times, that also meant staying in the palace, but it's not like you both had a home to go to, this worked just fine. Kenji's red orbs silently admired you the whole time, you both don't usually converse when walking unless if he was concerned about you in some way. Feeling slightly sad and part guilty knowing you were so close to your room made him feel a little down, he just wanted these moments to last forever. 

"Kenji, I do wish you a good night." You bowed to him and turned to open the door to your room knowing he wouldn't leave until he saw you entered safely. You had entered and locked the heavy door behind you, you saw a shadow of a man sitting at the table.

"Ardyn?" You called out gently, slowly the man put down the book he was reading and slowly glided over to you. Feeling your heart beat speed up you stayed where you were until you were certain it was him. It was slightly dark in the room, only a few candles were lit and they remained by the side of the bed. You could smell Ardyns minty scent, identify that it was him without having to see his face or hear his voice, you just knew. 

"It's been a long day, I've missed you so." Ardyn had rested his chin on your shoulder while wrapping his arms around your waist. Gently breathing next to your ear he started to slowly nibble on your neck, rewarding him with your delicious moans. He stood up to meet your eyes with his amber coloured ones, as he caressed your warm cheek in his hand. You stood up on your toes to give him a passionate kiss that said 'ive missed you too.' Ardyn responded by picking you up off your feet and carrying you bridal style to your bed. Gently placing you onto the bed top he positioned himself on top of you, he loved making you feel helpless and cornered. He initiated another kiss once more as he wrapped his hand around your neck, he slowly started to squeeze along with some pressure. You loved this, you loved to feel dominated by him, he had a hard gaze that could make you melt. Ardyn had kept his left hand on your throat while his right hand roamed to your lower area, your sensitive area tingled with pleasure as he started rubbing you. The feeling felt so good, you tried to gasp for air, but he still had his hand on your neck, he did all of this while staring into your eyes softly with a smile on his face. You were vulnerable in this position and he could do whatever he wanted to you.

"Your precious flower is making my hand warm, you are all hot and bothered down there? I'm certain I can fix that myself." He spoke softly as he took your laced panties off, he slid them under your sun dress and tossed them aside. He repositioned himself so that his face was near your stomach, slowly kissing his was down to your sensitive cherry chapstick. Softly licking and and taking your clit into his mouth, you felt pure euphoria as his warm tounge pleasured you effortlessly. Knowing you are a simple woman he had inserted two fingers into you and started rubbing your g-spot, of course he knows where it is, he only spent a few thousand years with you. Your face was bright red, you had done this with Ardyn so many times but always felt flustered and embarrassed around him. You tried to sit up and offer him a turn with oral, but he diligently refused and he grabbed your legs and pulled you closer to his groin area. Slowly taking off each piece of clothing made you go mad, he did this every time teasing you by undressing as slowly as he could. 

"Ardyn..Please just fuck me now." You begged quietly.

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can." He continued to have that smug look on his face that says 'you're mine.' He grabbed into your hips as he had sat you on his lap with your back facing his chest. He slowly lifted you up onto his his hard member and placed you back down onto him quickly and hard. You let out a loud moan as you weren't expecting him to be so rough so early. Wrapping his arm under your breast he grabbed onto you and started to lift and drop you onto his lap, you felt so good you didn't even care if it hurt. He continued this but increased the pace seemingly, slamming you back onto his lap you felt him hit your cervix each time. Pain turning into pleasure you started moaning his name and breathing faster, Ardyn suddenly threw you onto your back and started choking you again. He thrusted himself back into you without any warning and continued to pound into your wet but tight hole. 

"ARDYN" you instinctively screamed out, not caring who heard you. "Please, I'm going to cum." You barely managed to get out.

"I'm glad you feel the same way." He also mustered out, feeling his stamina start to come to a peak. Pounding in and you of you for several more mintues, dirty talking to you as he stared into your eyes, or giving you passionate kisses, you could both feel your breaking points. You started to feel a pleasant high and your poor pussy started convulsing, Ardyn could feel you around him pulsating. He knew it was his que to do the same, seeing how much of a mess you are underneath him set him off, he pushed himself as far as he could inside of you as he started to orgasm, filling you up to the brim with his sweet 'love nectar' that he calls it. Staring into your half lidded eyes he gave you a more gentle and genuine smile.

"I could never get tired of giving you my my love nectar darling, its my proof of my love for you." Ardyn removed himself from you, getting off the bed he helped you onto your feet. "Would you care for a relaxing bath my love?" You missed your head and you followed him to the bathroom, you enjoyed all of your time with Ardyn. After your shared bath time with your beloved Ardyn, you both agreed on some much needed sleep, where sleep would take you as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

Having your morning tea with Kenji who was sitting across from you, you noticed he was being more aggressive today with his eyes. He seemed to not realize or not care that he was being an obvious peeper. You were glad Ardyn was not here to witness what Kenji was doing so openly. 

"Kenji, are you alright?" You asked placing your tea back onto the table. 

"Just peachy miss Izunia." You were honestly shocked because Kenji never calls you by your married name, usually just 'miss' or 'my lady' is what he had stuck to. Obviously there was something bothering this young man, but he refused to give you any sort of answer. 

" Did I do something to upset you, Kenji?" You asked but you felt nervousness take over you that you couldn't look at him. Seeing your change in behaviour and how obvious he was making you uncomfortable he started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry miss, I've just been feeling all of these sudden emotions as of late." His eyes trailed away from you and onto the floor.

"You know you can tell me anything, I would never tell anyone. I really do like you Kenji" you gave him a trusting smile which he studied and decided to trust. Taking a deep breath Kenji straightened himself out, mentally preparing him for anything that goes wrong.

"I love you miss and I loathe the Chancellor."


	5. ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ　ｏｆ　ｈｅｒ

"I love you miss and I loathe the Chancellor." The words came flowing out of Kenji's mouth, the most vulnerable words a person could say to another. You continue to look the raven haired man in his crimson eyes, feeling a bit bad for him. He shouldn't love someone like you, an unchanging being like you could never be worth his precious mortal time. Kenji started to notice you become lost in your thoughts, " You don't have to answer me, you're already married i just.. wanted to get this off of my chest." not knowing what to say next, he had gotten up from his spot and stood by the nearest rose window and stood there silently. The way the sunlight lit up his dark hair to a brown and softly touched his young features, Kenji looked to be in his early twenties. 

"I can't love you the way you love me but i do care about you Kenji." You softy said as you sipped on the rest of your tea quietly. Kenji turned to look at you with a small kind smile on his face and the most loving look in his eyes.

"Thanks miss, should we get going now?" He placed his left hand on his chest while his other pointed in the position to where you were headed. Getting up from out of your seating, you followed Kenji while looking at his back the whole time, noticing everything about him you never noticed before. The way his white uniform clung to his body, and his white gloved hands by his side, how contrast his dark hair looked to what light clothing he was wearing. 

"Kenji, does your family have a position in this palace, why would you choose to work here of all places?" He didn't stop to look at you, continuing on with your destination, Kenji stopped to open a grand door. On the other side of the door had lie one of the many courtyard's and you could see Ardyn talking to a older gentleman on the other side of the fountain. You had never been to this courtyard, the abundance of flowers that had been neatly placed around courtyard had kept your attention for several long seconds. 

"Miss, we have made it please inform me when you are ready to leave." You nodded towards Kenji, as you made your way towards Ardyn, he seemed not to notice you at first. Seeing your figure approaching in his vision, he looked over to you and extended his arm out to you for you to take. 

"Ahh my Dear, you have finally arrived. I'm so glad you could take time to come see me off." He could see the slight pout and non existent happiness in your face. "I take it you're not too happy that i am going away for business with the Emperor ?" 

"You can do what you want, just come back soon please." You almost begged him, you could see his smile transform into a grin.

"I won't be gone that long, my dear. We are headed to Tenebrae and back, our business does not require us to stay long." He raised your hand gently and gave you a soft kiss on the back of your hand. Giving you one last smile he turned his back and preceded to follow the older man who was also dressed in all white. Turning back to Kenji, you walked over to him slowly feeling a bit down by Ardyn's sudden departure. 

"Would you like to go to the Greenhouse miss?" Kenji asked and you nodded in agreement and he slowly walked in front of you once more. Continuing your daily routine of walking either in front, or behind Kenji you let you mind wander until you reached the greenhouse. The building was too big to you, it held hundreds of different plants, but it was still beautiful none the less. You didn't know why but you felt the atmosphere shift to a cold and unfriendly feeling as you turned to look at Kenji, you felt his hand cover your mouth. You slowly felt tired and let your eyes close as your mind felt as if it was leaving your body entirely.

You had woken up to laying on a cold and dark floor, it was definitely cement that you had felt underneath your body. Looking up at the walls you could see a barred window, It was fairly big and it started at the floor and raised all the way to the ceiling. You hurried over to look out the window and stopped at the sight of city lights and how high up you were from the lights, almost as if you were resided in the top of a tower. You felt uncomfortable suddenly, these were not any city lights that you had remembered. You could hear the door open, the sound of the heavy door opening and scraping the floor was definitely a noise to put you on edge. It was.. Kenji. The only difference was Kenji wasn't wearing the uniform you would see him in everyday, not the white fabric, he was wearing a black and grey uniform this time. Kenji just stood there as he looked at you, he slowly stepped towards you until your body was touching his. He wrapped his arms around your small frame and hugged you. 

"I'm sorry." He said as you felt a blade enter into your abdomen, you looked down to see you were slowly bleeding. "You see, In my family history there was a tale about an old man, a lonely old man. This old man found a rare crystal, a Realgar crystal, and from his longing for not wanting to be alone anymore a fair maiden was born from this crystal an almost immortal spirit. My family has been trying to hunt down this crystal for thousands of years, if i'm correct, you should turn back into the Realgar crystal. And if i'm wrong, well no hard feelings, right?"

"Why do you want to do this?" you softly spoke, trying not to use the last of your energy, desperately clinging onto Kenji for any type of support.

"Again, my family has been desperately trying to track you down, we want to gift the King of Lucis with this Crystal. The old man in the tale is one of my ancestors, and he found you and brought you to life, how in the world did you end up by that Chancellor's side? " 

You could feel yourself slowly fading, You remembered Ardyn told you, once you died and became reborn you wouldn't remember anything from your previous life. You didn't want to forget him forever, forget your time together once more. You closed your eyes for the last time in this life of yours that you had experienced. Kenji had set you on the floor, hoping you would turn into the crystal soon, no one had known he had you locked up in the Citadel and to have a cadaver on the floor would be a terrible thing. Waiting a few minutes your body had burst into a million pieces, almost resembling fireflies, Kenji thought this was the prettiest sight he could ever come to see. Picking up the red Realgar crystal in his hand which his family fought for years to find, made him feel bittersweet. Kenji truly did come to love you, he couldn't help himself from crying while holding the crystal tightly to his chest. Regaining himself he got up to continue what he had set out to do, heading down the Citadel' corridors he got into the elevator and went to the second floor. The second floor is where one would go to train their swordsman ship, opening the door knowing it was evening Kenji was hoping to find who he was looking for. 

"Gladio, Noctis, i'm glad i could catch you here, i see your legs have healed much better in the time i was gone, you're already back to training.?" Kenji asked little Noctis with much concern. 

"I'm fine Kenji, I'm happy to see you again!" He walked over to Kenji and gave him a hug. 

"It's good to see you come back in one piece." Gladio said with a grin. 

"Whats in your hand! i want to see." Noctis whined until Kenji opened his hand to show the both of them. 

"It's an early birthday gift to you Noctis, this is a rare Realgar crystal. It's said to have special healing properties, to heal and come to love and forgive yourself. It's very special to me and i do want you to have it, okay?"

"It's so pretty, i promise to take good care of it, Thanks Kenji." Noctis smiled as he ran to go show his father the beautiful crystal.

"He's been a bit different after the empire took Lunafreya and after his mothers death, please take good care of him Gladio." Kenji rested his hand on Gladio's shoulder, as if he's re-assigning his position as Noctis' Crownsgaurd to Gladio. 

"Tssk, You don't have to tell me twice, teach." Gladio gave Kenji a big smile as he turned to leave the room, "Goodnight Teach." Kenji smiled as he watched his student grow up to be such a reliable young man.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenji, i know you mean well, but why on earth was there a barren young lady in my sons room this morning, what on earth have you been doing while you were away?" The King was clearly trying to keep his frustration in. "Come here my dear, no one will harm you." The young lady coming out from behind the throne room door was none other than the woman Kenji had killed the night prior to receiving the Crystal. "She does not remember anything of herself, could you care to explain?" Kenji was starting to panic, he had no idea why you were still living and breathing, the tale within his family claimed that the spirit was only immortal until killed. Feeling defeated, Kenji decided telling Regis everything, but leaving out the part where he had murdered you. 

"I see, so she was the crystal Noctis had come to show me. I guess i have no choice but to believe your story, you have been with us for your whole life Kenji i will ignore this matter. Noctis could probably use a caretaker who he can trust, why don't we have the cryst- i mean the young lady watch over him for now? I can only do so much as his father, without his mother here i'm afraid..." Regis had caught himself going on about such a thing.

"I will do as so my Majesty, but she will need a name, do you want to pick something?" Kenji bowed to Regis as respect before leaving the room.

"Kenji, i have known you on a personal level since you were a baby, please just call me Regis, and as for a name let's let Noctis decide that, okay?" Regis smiled back to Kenji, Feeling great relief Kenji bowed and took your hand, leading you to go find Noctis.

"You really don't remember anything?" Kenji asked as he let go of your hand and looked at you questioningly. 

"I don't even remember my own name." You looked Kenji in his eyes looking for his answer. 

"i'm sorry miss, i didn't mean to doubt you. Anyways let's go find prince Noctis, I think he might be studying literature right now." Following Kenji you both arrived at a large door, feeling a sense of familiarity you looked at the large door bring opened in awe. 

"I beg your pardon Kenji, please don't interrupt us unless it is something urgent." An older lady with white hair scolded kenji, you assumed her to be the instructor. 

"I beg you pardon, but this is something of urgency, could you give us a moment." Kenji replied as if this wasn't the first time he had dealt with this lady. 

"Kenji..?" Noctis looked over, "What are you doing here?" 

Kenji grabbed your wrist to show you to Noctis, " We need you to give her a name. She will be by your side from now on, she will take care of you now." Feeling confused by the sudden pressure in Kenji's voice, Noctis looked away and was trying to asses the situation as best as a ten year old boy could. 

"Zannia." Noctis announced. " I love the Zannia flowers, so i will call you Zannia or Nia for short, is that okay?" He gave a big smile, it had to be the cutest smile you had seen, You nodded in agreement.

"That's a good name Prince Noctis." you patted his head and he blushed slightly, he was a very cute child. 

"Please just call me Noctis, i don't want you to become lumped into the servants that we have here. Noct is just fine too." You ended up fitting in here at the Citadel, everyone was kind to you, and when you were not with Noctis including his private lessons outside of school, you would tend to the garden on the second floor until Noctis returned home or until after his lessons. The garden you tended held so many memories with Noctis, From him chasing Iris who was chasing a cat, to Noctis falling asleep after his exams.

"Hey Noct, how did your last exam go?" You ran over to the teenage boy who layed sprawled out in the grass with his book bag tossed to the side. 

"Nnnng." He turned his head to look at you. "Nia, why do you have to remind me of all the bad times in my life." 

"Noctis, everyday life shouldn't be a bad time in your life." You laughed a little and sat in the grass next to him. 

"I wish i were more like you, you haven't aged a day since i met you, at this rate i'll die before you."

"You're so cute Noct, you used to be so full of life, how did you become so lazy so quick?" you picked up a lotus flower that lie next to you to the nearest pond. "This lotus flower is edible you know, if you have insomnia, you can eat it without feeling drowsy or lethargic the next day." 

"Are you implying that i come in here every night before bed and start munching on flowers?" He sheepishly responded. 

"Not quite, you're such a silly boy." You say as you lie on the grass on your back next to Noctis. Noctis had rolled over on top of you suddenly and held your arms above your head.

"You keep calling me 'Little', 'cute' and 'boy', as far as i'm concerned i am taller than you now, and i am no longer that little boy you once knew, please stop treating me as one." He leaned in and placed his face in your neck and you both just stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Noct, i didn't realize you felt that way. I will refrain from making such remarks. You have grown into a handsome young ma-" You were cut off by Noctis' lips kissing yours. You both just looked into each others eyes, you couldn't help but stare into his icy blue eyes, a deep blue that reached into your soul. You could see the blush on his face as he got off of you and went back to his spot laying next to you. 

"That is the way i feel about you, Nia." Noctis was looking the other direction at this point and your were facing the back of his head. "i'm sorry if that was sudden, but i just couldn't help myself. Lets go somewhere tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Alright" You said closing you eyes once more taking in the air of the flowers around you, and the smell of Noctis.

"Also, a while before Kenji died, he told me something about you. He told me you were the Realgar Crystal he gave to me for my eleventh birthday. He explained you were an immortal in body only, in spirit you would be reborn all over again once you died. You would wake up not remembering your past events. " You did remember the conversation Kenji had that day with King Regis, talking about your immortality and explaining your situation. 

"Even if only for a little while, please be with me stay by my side." Noctis grabbed onto you hand and held it in his. "When i grow old and die before you, please don't forget me." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardyn Felt lonely and cold without you by his side, his hatred and spite started to consume him more than it ever did before. Not knowing where you could possibly be in the world, he had given up on his search for you. He wanted out of this never ending nightmare if his, he was going to start planning his revenge on the Lucis Caelum bloodline, and he wouldn't forget you.


End file.
